


Supereroi in doccia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Remedy [7]
Category: DCU
Genre: Brotp, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Clark e Wayne in un momento di pace.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: Superman/Batman bromance. Ti giro un dialogo che Barry dice ad Oliver alla fine del crossover invasione, nell'Arrowverse. Ispirati a quello."Dovremmo farlo più spesso""Il mondo non reggerebbe.""Voglio dire, senza che il mondo sia in pericolo""Se il mondo non fosse in pericolo cosa potremmo fare?"4. SPORT INDIVIDUALE: A e/o B praticano lo stesso sport, continuano ad incontrarsi in competizioni/allenamenti/altroLimitazioni:•	g. Discussioni sotto la doccia, quelle comunicanti (NO PORN)





	Supereroi in doccia

Supereroi in doccia

“Sai, non credo che sconfiggere supercattivi sia considerabile uno sport” borbottò Bruce. Chiuse gli occhi, insaponandosi i capelli mori ed infilò la testa sotto il getto dell’acqua.

“Perché no? Corriamo, saltiamo, facciamo arti marziali, persino voliamo. Direi che l’attività fisica c’è, la necessità della strategia mentale anche. Quando siamo insieme è anche tutto fattibile senza rischiare troppo la vita.

Siamo pronti per le olimpiadi dei supereroi” ribatté Clark. Era in piedi nel box doccia accanto, intento ad insaponarsi le ascelle.

Bruce scosse il capo, allontanando la testa dall’acqua, e rispose: “Se ne sei convinto tu…”.

"Dovremmo farlo più spesso" disse Clark, passando ad insaponarsi anche il petto muscoloso.

"Il mondo non reggerebbe" borbottò Wayne, massaggiandosi le cosce con la spugnetta a forma di pipistrello.

Sentì Kant fare una risata cristallina.

"Voglio dire, senza che il mondo sia in pericolo" ribatté.

< Sai essere così poco deduttivo alle volte, nonostante tu sia un ottimo detective. Intento l’incontrarci anche fuori dal nostro sport estremo.

Vederci veramente > pensò.

"Se il mondo non fosse in pericolo, cosa potremmo fare?" chiese Wayne. Si pulì i piedi, le sue unghie erano perfettamente curate, ma il suo corpo era ricoperto di tagli e cicatrici.

“Tu sei ricco, qualcosa la troveremmo. Potremmo anche praticamente un vero sport. Da ragazzi, Luthor mi ha insegnato la scherma. Sono sicuro che la conosci anche tu, riccone.

Sarebbe un’idea praticarla” disse Kent, grattandosi la schiena.

“Sei pieno di sorprese per essere uno che viene dal Kansas. Potremmo anche fare una crociera, tanto per rilassarci” ribatté Bruce.


End file.
